Bella
|kana= ベル |romaji= Beru |mundo= Castillo de la Bestia |mundo2= Bastion Hueco (KH) |papel= Princesa del corazon |origen= La Bella y la Bestia |vozingles= Paige O'Hara |vozjapones= Eri Itō |vozespanol= Pilar Martín }} Bella es una de las Princesas del Corazón, que apareció en Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts II. Ella es original de la película de animación de Disney La Bella y la Bestia (1991). Para Kingdom Hearts, habló mediante cuadros de diálogo, pero en Kingdom Hearts II, su papel se ha ampliado considerablemente y era por lo tanto la voz de su actriz de voz original, Paige O'Hara. Diarios Kingdom Hearts Una mujer joven, valiente e inteligente que entiende la verdadera naturaleza de la Bestia. Ella es una de las siete princesas necesaria para abrir la cerradura final. Ella y la Bestia han perdido su mundo. Ella apareció en el castillo de la Bestia, por primera vez en "La Bella y la Bestia" (1991) Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Una mujer joven que vio la bondad tras el exterior brusco de la Bestia. Al darse cuenta de que Maléfica va en busca de su corazón, Bella actuó con frialdad hacia la bestia para mantener su corazón más allá del alcance de la bruja. "thumb|195px|La Sala de Bella. Sale en Kingdom Hearts I al principio del juego en el sueño de Sora. Kingdom Hearts II Primera Entrada Beauty and the Best (1991) Una niña que era una prisionera en el castillo de la Bestia. Al principio le daba miedo, pero poco a poco, ella notó el corazón herido estaba escondido en el mundo. Bella es una de las siete princesas necesaria para abrir la puerta definitiva al reino de la oscuridad. Está muy agradecida a la Bestia y Sora. Segunda Entrada La bella y la bestia (1991) Belle vio a través de aspecto rugoso de la Bestia y le ayudó a encontrar el corazón que había estado escondido del mundo durante tanto tiempo. Belle le encanta leer libros de aventuras en lugares lejanos. Emblema de la Belle, como se ve en el despertar de Sora Historia Kingdom Hearts Su primera aparición fue en una imagen de vidrio de colores representada en la parte superior de una columna de color amarillo en el mundo Awakening. Ella estaba dormida en la obra de arte, lo que sugiere que ya había sido capturado por Maléfica en ese momento. Bella había estado viviendo un poco feliz en el castillo de la Bestia, cada vez más cerca a la Bestia todos los días, a pesar de su forma repugnante y temperamento desigual. Un día, sin embargo, Belle fue secuestrado por Maléfica como parte del plan para obtener Kingdom Hearts. Los sincorazón consumieron su mundo, haciendo que todos sus habitantes encantados desaparecieran en la oscuridad. Pero la bestia había logrado sobrevivir a la destrucción de su mundo, y buscó a Bella, utilizando los corredores de la oscuridad para llegar a Bastión Hueco.Maléfica puso a Bella en un sueño encantado y la colocó en una caja de cristal honrados junto a los demás princesas del corazón. A continuación, utiliza todos los corazones de las princesas "para abrir la cerradura final.Su corazón más tarde fue restaurado por la valentía de Sora, y ella fue liberada de su encanto. Se separó de sus compañeras princesas, debido a su pasión por los libros, fueron a la colección de Bastión Hueco, en busca de formas de detener la oscuridad. Afortunadamente, se reunió con la Bestia, por fin, me explicó lo mejor que pudo a Sora lo ocurrido en Bastión Hueco, durante su breve salida, y luego le dio el llavero Rose Divino. Cuando Sora finalmente había sellado Kingdom Hearts, la Bella y la Bestia volvieron a casa juntos. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Los siguientes eventos fueron en realidad una corrupción de los recuerdos de Sora de Kingdom Hearts, por lo que no se dio en la realidad, el Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Donald y Goofy entró recuerdos de Sora de Bastión Hueco por el Castillo Oblivion sólo para encontrar Bella y la Bestia en una acalorada discusión cerca de la entrada en Bastión Hueco. La bestia trató de explicar a Bella que habíaright|32pxright|60pxvenido desde muy lejos para salvarla de Maléfica, pero Belle insistió en que la licencia bestia ya que no tenía interés en hablar con él. Ella finalmente se retiró a la colección de Hollow Bastion, dejando a la bestia en la confusión deprimido. Sora y sus amigos más tarde encontraron a Bella en la biblioteca, y trataron de entender su actitud extrañamente fría hacia la Bestia.Bella siguió rechazando las demandas de Maléfica, incluso bajo la amenaza de la tortura. Sora llegó justo a tiempo, al igual que la Bestia. Belle continuó con su actitud cada vez más grosera hacia la Bestia, al ver, lo que provocó la Bestia para derramar sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. Maléfica amenazó entonces a robar el corazón de la Bestia, que había mostrado ser rico y vulnerable, al explicar su amor por Belle. Como Maléfica intentaron tomar el corazón de la Bestia, Belle se sacrificó para salvarlo. Maléfica reveló más tarde a la Bestia, Sora, Donald y Goofy que Belle había sido a propósito rehuir la bestia en un intento de impedir a sí misma de la exposición de su corazón por Maléfica para utilizar la magia oscura. Después de Sora derrotó Maléfica, Belle fue devuelta a su estado físico, con su corazón intacto. Rápidamente se disculpó por sus acciones, que la Bestia le perdonó fácilmente sabiendo que no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Kingdom Hearts 358 / 2 Days Belle aparece junto a Bestia en el Castillo de Bestia, en 358 / 2 Days. Como la historia tiene lugar después de que el Hearts original Unido, la Bella y la Bestia han regresado al castillorightde Bestia sanos y salvos y están tratando de olvidar todo lo que pasó. Pero cuando Xaldin de la Organización XIII se interesa en el corazón de la Bestia, están preocupados por sus días en paz. Kingdom Hearts II Un año después de los eventos de Kingdom Hearts, la Bella y la Bestia estaban tratando de volver a su vida normal en el castillo de la Bestia. Sin embargo, la paz fue pronto interrumpido por miembros de la Organización XIII Xaldin. Xaldin comenzó a jugar en la ira de la Bestia, tratando de enfurecer hasta el punto de que su corazón se empapó en la oscuridad, por lo tanto generando una Heartless extremadamente de gran alcance y variación Nadie de la Bestia de la Organización de usar. En un intento por mantenerlos a salvo, la Bestia obligó a la mayoría de sus sirvientes en las mazmorras del castillo. Belle, sin saber qué hacer y temiendo aumento repentino de la Bestia de la rabia, se escondió en su habitación en el miedo. Ella se alegró muchísimo cuando Sora, Donald y Goofy pasó a gota. Belle salón de baile con su vestido de oro. Sora Una vez liberados los funcionarios de la mazmorra y utilizar su ayuda para que la calma Bestia abajo, la bestia se dio cuenta que había sido grosero a Belle en su rabia ciega. Con la esperanza de disculpas, se dirigió hacia fuera con Sora para encontrar a ella, sólo para escuchar la voz ahogada en el salón del castillo. Belle había tomado sobre sí misma para hacer frente a Xaldin por su cuenta, advirtiéndole de que abandonara la Bestia solo. Xaldin utilizó su influencia de la oscuridad para establecer un STALKER Shadow en Belle. Se las arregló para eludir que, escapando al balcón del salón de baile. Después de la criatura fue derrotado, la Bestia pidió disculpas a Belle, que aceptó sus amables palabras, pero lo reprendió por no confiar en ella. Sora más tarde volvió al castillo de Bestia para encontrar Bella y la Bestia en el centro de una fecha. Cuando la pareja comenzó un baile romántico en el salón de baile, Xaldin interrumpió la celebración, con gran disgusto de Belle. Ella se vio obligada a retirarse brevemente como Xaldin envió una horda de Nobodies después de Sora y la Bestia. Cuando fueron derrotados los enemigos, Belle regresó sólo para encontrar a la Bestia en una gran angustia acerca de su encantada rosa. Después de lo de arriba, le suplicó a la Bestia para explicar lo que estaba mal, pero la frustración de la Bestia, simplemente lo lleva a fin de Belle y Sora para salir del castillo. Belle se retiró a su habitación en la desesperación, el tiempo de salir al balcón para reflexionar sobre las cosas. Cuando, más tarde vio la Bestia, junto con Sora, Donald y Goofy, emergiendo en el patio del castillo se dirigió hacia el interior, pero en su camino vio la rosa sentada cerca de la puerta. Afortunadamente, mostrando la rosa a sus compañeras a continuación, pronto se dio cuenta de que todo era un montaje como Xaldin la agarró por detrás y le voló el puente fuera del castillo de la Bestia. Como Xaldin ofrece la Bestia elegir entre Bella o la rosa, Belle Xaldin mostró que no era sólo una chica de pueblo sencillo. Ella dio un codazo el miembro de la Organización XIII duro en el estómago y, sonriendo para sí misma, corrió hacia el castillo apretando la rosa en su campana de vidrio. Una vez que la bestia y Sora derrotaron a Xaldin, Belle gusto volvió la rosa a la bestia. El nerviosismo le pidió que se quedara con él en su castillo, a lo que ella aceptó de buen grado. Al término de la aventura de Sora en Kingdom Hearts II se reveló que la bestia se había transformado de nuevo en el príncipe Adam, que puso fin a la Bella y la Bestia en el arco de la historia de Kingdom Hearts, aunque el estado de Belle como una de las princesas del corazón todavía puede atarla en España para el futuro de aventuras Hearts, incluyendo Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep como Terra está buscando las Princesas del Corazón. Spoilers terminan aquí editar la personalidad Belle logra establecer a sí misma, aparte de los miembros del pueblo que vive in Los ciudadanos de la aldea encontramos Belle ser muy extraño, ya que lee a una velocidad sorprendente y rechaza los avances del hombre del músculo de la ciudad, Gaston. Belle también tiene planes para estar en control de su propio futuro, y las esperanzas de una aventura fuera de su vida provinciana. Belle ha sido conocido por ser fácilmente asustado, pero a menudo supera sus temores y por lo general se las arregla para ser muy valiente, incluso en las situaciones más peligrosas. Ella es también conocida por ser un poco abierta y permite de vez en cuando su curiosidad para obtener lo mejor de ella. editar la apariencia En Kingdom Hearts y Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Belle sólo aparece en su vestido de noche amarillo, que es su famoso traje que llevaba en su danza con la Bestia de la película. Cuando en este vestido, los estilos de Belle pelo ligeramente diferente, tirando de él más arriba en la cabeza. En su ropa común, que ella usa para la mayoría de Kingdom Hearts II, Belle se suelta el pelo, pero los vínculos hacia atrás con un lazo azul que coincida con su vestido. Ella también lleva una camisa blanca, un delantal blanco y zapatos negro. A menudo puede ser detectado con un libro en la mano. Su mirada cotidiana fue inspirado por la aparición de Julie Andrews en The Sound of Music. capacidades de edición Debido a que Bella es una princesa de corazón, ella tiene muchas habilidades especiales que se intensifican o se activan cuando se une con las otras princesas: * En este grupo exclusivo, su corazón se puede utilizar para crear la Keyblade de las personas de los Corazones y abrir la cerradura final a Kingdom Hearts. * Además, como su corazón sólo hay luz pura, se puede luchar la oscuridad (se puede realizar esta tarea por sí solo, pero tiene efectos más fuertes cuando está con las otras princesas).thumb * Bella también tiene una gran afinidad por los libros, que le permite absorber los conocimientos con rapidez. Y, como se demostró Xaldin en Kingdom Hearts II, se puede administrar un buen puñetazo en el estómago, si tiene razón para hacerlo. * Cuando Yazmín, Alicia, Blanca Nieves, Cenicienta y Aurora actualizado hechizo de Sora Fuego, que estaba ausente, sin embargo, se recomienda que ella tiene el poder para mejorar las competencias de las personas, así como princesas del corazón poseen los mismos poderes. Origen Su aparición en la franquicia Kingdom Hearts se basa directamente en su aparición en la Academia de Walt Disney premiada película, La Bella y la Bestia (1991). Belle personaje ha aparecido en varias encarnaciones de la belleza y la historia Bestia largo de la historia, pero su homólogo de Disney se basa principalmente en el carácter de la belleza de Jeanne-La Belle et la Marie Leprince de Beaumont Bete, que fue publicado en 1756. Trivia * Paige O'Hara ha doblado a Bella desde su primera aparición en La Bella y la Bestia. Las únicas veces que no lo ha hecho fue cuando Belle hizo un cameo en House of Mouse (en este caso, fue la voz de Jodi Benson, la voz de Ariel) y la voz cantante de Bella en el álbum de la princesa de Disney de Navidad (donde fue doblada por Susan Egan, la voz de Meg y la Bella original en Broadway). * En Kingdom Hearts el vestido Bella aparece por primera vez en es bien conocido por los aficionados como el vestido que lleva en su baile con Bestia. Sin embargo, en Kingdom Hearts II, que todavía no ha adoptado este; baile y sólo lo hace en la realización de los jugadores de la segunda visita al castillo. * Es interesante observar que Belle fue secuestrado en Kingdom Hearts; en su ropa de baile significado Bella y la Bestia podría haber estado bailando cuando Maléfica o un lacayo secuestrado. Eso sería similar a cuando se Xaldin la rosa de la bestia después de que se interrumpe el baile. * En su estación de despertar su pelo es de color rojo, en todas partes aparece que es de color marrón. * Bella y Kairi son los únicos dos princesas para dar Sora un llavero en vez de un nuevo hechizo. * Bella y Kairi son también los únicos dos princesas que se ve usando más de un equipo. Pero las exploraciones para Birth by Sleep muestran que Cenicienta lleva dos conjuntos diferentes, su traje de baile y su equipo de limpieza, y en otras exploraciones Aurora es vista con su vestido de de campesina en Birth By Sleep. * Bella es la princesa de sesiones, que se encuentran por Sora, pero el cuarto de ser mencionado por su nombre. en:Belle de:Belle fr:Belle Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts II Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoría:Princesas del Corazón